Small But Big Secret
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Isabella is an S.H.I.E.L.D Agent she was sent to Forks to watch the vampires and shape-shifters. She didn't expect to have feelings for them all like friends and faamily. When Edward leaves in New Moon. Bella goes back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Now they have called the Cullen's and Shape-shifters for help 2 years later. Now how does she tell them her little, but big secret?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**This Story is also dedicated to my Mother Leanne Dixon who's 50th birthday is today. Happy Birthday Mum. Have a great day:)**

* * *

**Introduction**

Isabella is an S.H.I.E.L.D Agent she was sent to Forks to watch the vampires and shape-shifters. She didn't expect to have feelings for them all like friends and faamily. When Edward leaves in New Moon. Bella goes back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Now they have called the Cullen's and Shape-shifters for help 2 years later. Now how does she tell them her little, but big secret? And what about her love Grant Ward?

* * *

**Prologue**

Isabella was actually Christabella and changed her name for S.H.I.E.L.D she was also 28. Where she observed everyone. Now that Edward had left her she was going back to S.H.I.E.L.D. She couldn't wait to get back to Grant. She pulled out her black phone and dialled her Supervisor Phil Coulson.

"Coulson", Agent Coulson says

"Sir it is Agent Christabella Tallulah. I have done my job. They have all left me", Christabella says

"Ok we will meet you in Seattle and pick you up and you can de-brief us. You know where to meet us", Agent Coulson says hanging up

Christabella goes up to the picture on the wall and take it off. A safe was behind it. She puts in the combination 0409. The date she meet a man she loved Agent Grant Ward. In the safe was her documents, gun, knife, and badge. She pulls them out and puts them in her bag. She gets her hidden clothes from where she hid her Agent clothes. She puts them on and changers her appearance back to Christabella, blonde hair and brown eyes. She could change her appearance at will that made her very useful to S.H.I.E.L.D. She puts on her black outfit with 4 inch heels (She was not actually clumsy), she also takes her makeup of her Tattoo on her wrist. It was a setting sun and Grant Ward underneath it. She doesn't pack a lot she didn't bring much here. She goes down stairs where Charlie was waiting.

"Thank you for housing me Chief Swan. You have done your country proud", Christabella says

"It was my pleasure Agent Tallulah. Would you like a lift? I can use the cruiser", Charlie offers

"I will take you up on the offer", Christabella says

They go in and drive all the way to Seattle. Christabella thanks Charlie and says she will keep in touch. Then she puts her black shades on and walks away. Confident she goes to the restaurant and sits down to wait she is not waiting long before a figure comes forward who she recognised.

"Christa", he says

"Grant", Christabella says hugging him tightly

He hugs her tightly and kisses her lips.

"I have missed you", Grant says

"I have missed you too so much", Christabella says

"Let's sit down to eat. Coulson gave us the night off", Grant says taking out her chair for her

"Thank you", Christabella says sitting down

"What do you want to drink?" Grant asks

"Red wine", Christabella says

Grant motions for a sever who takes their orders and brings them glasses of wine.

"What should we toast too?" Christabella asks taking her class

"To us being back together", Grant says

"To us being back together", Christabella says tapping her glass with his

They kiss after it. They sat eating chatting quietly about what they had been doing.

"Christa I have something to ask you", Grant says

"Ask away", Christabella replies

"I have missed you a lot the past year. I love you with everything I have. No matter what we are facing or doing I will always love you. You are one of a kind. You are everything to me. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Grant asks going down on one knee with a diamond ring in his fingers

Christabella tears up she had always wanted this, "Yes I will be your wife"

Grant smiles and puts the ring on her finger then kisses her the restaurant irrupts with applauses.

"I think it is time to go", Christabella whisperers

"Let's get to our plane. Wait to Jemma and Skye find out about us", Grant says as they work Christabella's head leaning of his shoulder.

"They will go nuts", Christabella says

"They have been waiting for this for years", Grant agrees coming to a stop outside a black SUV

"I know", Christabella says kissing Grant

"let's get you to Coulson. We have a job and a wedding to do", Grant says planting kisses on her face

"Let's go before Coulson blows his top", Christabella agrees

"After you", Grant says opening her door

"Thank you", Christabella says hoping in

Grant gets in and starts the car. They hold hands. It was time to get back to the job. A job that you have to expect the unexpected…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
